Azúcar
by Scripturiens
Summary: Un momento estás parado solo, un cigarrillo colgando de tu boca y el siguiente, ella está frente a ti, envuelta en tul color rosa y huele tan dulce que solo puedes preguntarte si así sabe, también. [One-shot, Mimato]


**Notas:** Segunda persona. Uso de expletivos. Escritura experimental. Mucho que hacer, pero era necesario escribirlo. Más que nunca, apreciaré sus comentarios.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Un momento estás parado solo, un cigarrillo colgando de tu boca, y el siguiente ella está frente a ti, envuelta en tul color rosa y oliendo tan dulce que solo puedes preguntarte si así sabe, también.

Porque eso es lo que la gente dice de ella, ¿no? Es lo que todos tus amigos piensan, también. Incluso tu ex-novia está _casi_ enamorada de ella, si no es que por completo. Y tú nunca, ni una vez la has visto y has pensado _'sí, es dulce'_. No, cuando la conociste te preguntaste cómo alguien podía usar tanto _rosa_. Lo negarás por siempre, pero también te preguntaste qué clase de chica podía siquiera verse _bien_ en todo ese rosa, ni un poco ridícula, casi como — como si hubiese _nacido_ para vestirlo. Como si fue hecho justo para ella.

Y luego te preguntaste si era posible que tuvieras tanta mala suerte de estar atrapado con un hermanito que apenas conoces y este grupo de chicos raros en este lugar olvidado por Dios, de todos los lugares, y esta chica — esta _chica_ , lo primero que hace es hacerle muecas a tu hermano y compartir golosinas con él y sonreírle, como si sus vidas no dependieran en las habilidades de pequeñas criaturas que estás jodidamente seguro no deberían siquiera existir. Por supuesto que Takeru la adora y tú piensas que la odias, porque no lo has hecho sonreír así desde que tenía tres.

El tiempo pasa y te acostumbras lentamente a este lugar tan extraño y los chicos que habías pensado eran raros, siguen siendo bastante raros, la verdad, pero hay algo acerca de compartir una docena o más de experiencias cercanas a la muerte; no puedes salir de ello sin hacer algunos amigos. Así que viajas con ellos, y cazas y buscas alimento con ellos, duermes con ellos y, tras un tiempo, no puedes evitarlo; estás esperando que lo logren y ya no parece algo estúpido de esperar. Aprenden cosas acerca del otro, como su color favorito (tendrías que haberte arrepentido de siquiera preguntar), si tienen mascotas, como es su familia, las cosas que les gusta hacer. Por el amor de _Dios_ , incluso te sentaste ahí, comiendo huevos sacados de un misterioso refrigerador y discutiendo como los prefieren en casa y puedes escucharla decir que _amaría_ tener sirope dulce y ahí está esa palabra de nuevo, _dulce_ ; ves hacia otro lado y es todo lo que puedes hacer para no vomitar. _Los huevos no deben comerse con sirope o azúcar, Mimi-san,_ porque la cosa más extravagante que has visto en huevos es salsa Benedicto y estás casi seguro que eso es sólo un nombre elegante para yemas calientes.

Así que tratas de que no te moleste, cuán diferente esta chica es. Mimi, quién creció con un par de padres amorosos. Mimi, quién es una hija única y jodidamente _feliz_ de serlo, gracias. Mimi, quién tiene muchos amigos en la escuela y muchos admiradores, también (has visto como la ven los demás, y ella ni cae al caso), y a quién no incomoda la atención; a diferencia de ti, Mimi parece _florecer_ bajo ella. Te mantienes fuera de su camino porque es una mocosa malcriada y no te gusta cómo dice todo a la cara, como se lo dice a todos; pero en secreto sí te agrada, y desearías ser así, también.

Está ahí con ese ridículo sombrero rosado, sentada a lado de la fogata y estás cansado, es su turno de vigilar y estás tan _malditamente_ _cansado_ pero se ve tan sola, tan despojada de todo y sabes que no vas a poder dormir si la dejas así. Así que te sientas lejos de ella, ni siquiera la _miras_ y tras un rato, sacas tu vieja armónica y tocas. No sabes por qué pero nunca has sido bueno con las palabras, y ella se miraba como que necesitaba algo que no podías darle. Cuando alzas la mirada, casi esperando que se ría o diga algo realmente estúpido, te encuentras con la realización de que está llorando. Ha estado llorando todo este tiempo y no quería que lo notaras, puedes verlo ahora, porque por eso es que había estado tan callada.

Murmura _gracias_ y _lo lamento_ y _buenas noches, Yamato-san,_ y asientes, mudo, casi olvidando todo lo que ha dicho. Pero no vas a olvidar la mirada en su rostro.

Muchas cosas pasan, en donde peleas y ganas batallas que nunca esperaste sobrevivir, encuentras fortalezas que nunca supiste que tenías. Haces amigos, por primera vez en Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, y se siente como que han estado ahí desde siempre. Incluso ella, con su estúpido sombrero rosa y esa bolsa llena de cosas aparentemente inútiles que han salvado tu vida tantas veces, que ya no hace gracia. Tu nuevo mejor amigo está perdido y todos se sienten perdidos, sólo tú eres el único que no va a admitirlo. Y todos se van, todos quieren encontrarlo, o encontrarse a sí mismos, y tú lo haces, te encuentras extrañando su sonrisa y su buen humor y como el aire a su alrededor parece siempre oler a fresas.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo y has perdido demasiados amigos. Está de luto, cuando todo lo que Taichi puede hacer es seguir adelante y tú la entiendes mejor que nadie porque no eres estúpido, has visto cómo tus amigos se han comportado estos días y todos están caminando al filo de una cuchilla. Así que, cuando Taichi afirma que no la entiende, sólo le dices que está bien lamentarse, es respetuoso y es lo correcto y _cállate de una vez, ¿no ves que duele?_

Cuando te vas, sabes que nunca has estado tan emocionado de ver tu hogar, incluso si es sólo por un rato, incluso si aún tienes que enfrentar otro horror imposible; es _casa_ y tu padre está ahí y — y también tu madre. _Dios_ , nunca has llorado tanto pero, al sostenerte, piensas que todo lo que ha pasado en aquel lugar no importa, porque estás aquí, ahora, y estás bien y también tu familia.

Pero no hay tiempo para quedarse, no hay tiempo para sentarse y sostener su mano; no estás aquí para sostener su mano. Estás aquí para pelear, y lo haces. Todos lo hacen y, al final, ella también lo hace. Cuando todo está por perderse ella llega con un ejército en sus talones, una fuerza a ser reconocida. Y recuerdas a tu abuela y como solía decir que se atraían más moscas con miel que con vinagre y por primera vez, crees que sabes de lo que hablaba. Como la gracia salvadora que aún no estás convencido que es, se abalanza sobre la batalla y es más hermosa y más aterradora de lo que la has visto alguna vez.

Es extraño, saber que has salvado el mundo. Es un sentimiento que nunca olvidas, pero que nunca realmente apropias, tampoco.

Es decir, volviste, y las personas saben que pasaron cosas raras pero tus padres y los otros adultos han hecho un buen trabajo de cubrir tus rastros y nadie sabe que estuviste ahí. Sin querer, sin planearlo, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y al mismo tiempo, todo es distinto.

Ella no está, para comenzar. Lejos, en América (nunca sabes qué tan lejos, no has querido saber). Pero sus padres se la han llevado y tú estás aquí aún, con Taichi, con Sora, con todos los demás, pero ella no está y se siente que algo está faltando, cada vez que están juntos.

Por supuesto, todo se va a la mierda de nuevo. Claro que a algún jodido niño se le metería en la cabeza que puede jugar a la guerra con el mundo, y claro que estarías dispuesto a ayudar pero no hay necesidad ahora, porque hay otros chicos ya, nuevos elegidos, y todo lo que puedes hacer para servir de algo es ofrecer tu asistencia cuando puedas y dejar que hagan lo suyo. Tienes a tu banda, y Taichi tiene el fútbol y Jyou sus estudios y Koushiro ha estado con los nuevos y Sora tiene el tenis ahora, está haciendo _ikebana_ con su madre, también, y estás viendo más de ella que nunca antes.

Un día los invitas a todos a un concierto y de repente estás recibiendo un pastel de chocolate, y no estás muy seguro aún de cómo pasó eso pero Sora siempre ha sido _genial_ , siempre ha sido alguien que admiras y piensas que eso cuenta así que, ¿por qué no? Aceptas el dichoso pastel. Lo siguiente que sabes es que estás cargando sus cosas y tomando su mano y, cuando se besan, es como si el mundo se detuviera por un momento, y es divertido. Es agradable, _sí_. Realmente agradable.

Debiste saber que todo se iría a la _mierda_ , también. Es decir, ni siquiera te gusta el pastel de chocolate. Tu lengua se siente como lija y no estás tan seguro de en qué momento todo se arruinó, pero Sora ya no quiere verte más y lo verdaderamente triste de todo el asunto es que, no has querido verla desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Tal vez no te odiaría ahora si no lo hubieses mencionado desde un principio.

Las cosas han estado raras por un tiempo y no puedes imaginarlas mejorando. Tal vez has superado a estas personas, estos amigos. Tal vez necesitas enfocarte en otras cosas, cosas mejores, y eso es lo que has estado haciendo, lo que has _tratado_ de hacer. Te has mantenido alejado más que todo, con Takeru y Taichi, de vez en cuando. No contestas las llamadas y, tras un tiempo, estas también paran. Pero Takeru te dice que es tiempo, que es una ocasión especial y que no puedes perdértela así que aquí estás, afuera en una noche fría de otoño, tratando de encender un maldito cigarrillo y fumarte el sabor incómodo que descansa en la base de tu boca.

Todos están adentro, puedes escucharlos riendo y chocando copas, bebiendo champán, porque son mayores ahora, más _sofisticados_ , y la _Sapporo Light_ no se ve bien en este tipo de fiesta. Bien por ti, no te gusta la _Sapporo_ de todas maneras. Cierras tus ojos, cambias de posición para movilizar la sangre de tus piernas y sigue tan frío; cuando los abres, está ahí. Justo _ahí,_ en tu cara, por joder.

Está diciendo algo, preguntando si estás bien o, más bien, _demandando_ saber si te has ido por Jyou y Sora. Sigue hablando, dice que Jyou ha tratado de decirte y que Sora no te debe nada y tus ceño sigue frunciéndose porque no te importan un pito Jyou, o Sora, incluso menos Jyou y Sora juntos. Pero claramente confunde esto con enojo o dolor y su voz se alza un octavo, está casi chillando ahora y no sabes qué hacer para que se calle — te está volviendo loco soltando una letanía de palabras, sus manos moviéndose con exageración, sus pestañas imposiblemente largas llamándote incesantemente en tu línea de visión.

Esta chica — _esta chica,_ nunca la has sabido callar.

Puedes escucharlo, como está tratando de recordarte cuan buenos amigos han sido para ti. Pero lo sabes, lo recuerdas vívidamente, ¿cómo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo puede cualquiera olvidar lo que todos ustedes han pasado? Ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero a veces aún te encuentras pensando en eso. Ha mejorado, has mejorado mucho y sabes que probablemente no lo habrías hecho de no ser por Jyou y Sora. Así que aún si están juntos, ¿qué puede importarte eso? Estás feliz por ellos. No lo dices, porque no crees que debas hacerlo y no piensas que a ella le gustaría que lo hicieras, pero eres tan feliz como una persona en tu situación puede ser.

Está tirando su largo cabello hacia atrás ahora, su boca color rosa formando _Os_ y _As_ y apuntándote con un dedo perfectamente manicurado, con ciña. Sus pechos rebotan al caminar y tratas de no distraerte, de ofrecerle tu chaqueta (o lo harías, si acaso la tuvieras contigo), pero la chica no cierra la boca aún, no se detiene y, al acercarse, te hundes en su aroma tan intoxicante y, desesperado, tiras tu cigarrillo, aún encendido.

Estaba a punto de gritarte por ello, casi pudiste _sentirlo._

Pero ahora te está mirando distraída porque tu boca encontró la suya y la besaste por un rato, acercándola con una mano detrás de su blanco cuello.

Y te besó de regreso.

Te besó de regreso, y ahora te está mirando, su boca abierta como un torpe pececillo, piensas, pero no lo dices, en caso de que se moleste de nuevo.

Y sacudes tu cabeza y te quejas y dices _no puede ser_ _,_ porque después de todo este tiempo, después de que todo el mundo lo dijera siempre y abusaran de la maldita metáfora, estás parado frente a Tachikawa Mimi, su labial aún embarrado en tus labios y todo lo que puedes pensar es que sabe _dulce, tan dulce._ Y sabes con una certeza absolutamente estremecedora que quieres besarla otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.


End file.
